


just my type

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Miyuki has a virgin fetish probably, Oral Sex, Seduction, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miyuki finally gets Reon back to his place.
Relationships: Misono Reon/Sakaigawa Miyuki
Kudos: 18
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	just my type

**Author's Note:**

> Miyuki's been growing on me lately so I made him a sex pest. Im sorry thats just how it goes
> 
> !!WARNING!! This fic involves Miyuki giving Reon alcohol at his apartment and then strongly coming onto him. Reon is reluctant but accepts a blowjob from Miyuki, which he enjoys.

It had been frustratingly hard for Miyuki to get Reon's attention, between him wanting so desperately to prove Nayuta wrong with more practice and chasing after Kenta's back like a needy dog. After Miyuki had taken his side during another studio spat, however, Reon seemed to warm up enough to accept his offer for dinner - at least for tonight.

That was fine. One night was all Miyuki needed. So many of his female fans had their eyes on Reon as well, his good looks obvious to anyone who kept him in their sights. Miyuki was one of those people, though he wasn't sure exactly when it happened. All he knew was that, eventually, he couldn't stand watching the way Reon fixated on Kenta of all people. It was useless to search for the approval of such a cold, unfeeling guy who only had Nayuta at the forefront of his mind. The rest of them were all replaceable - Miyuki knew that much, but Reon was determined never to be left behind. Yet, as infuriating as it was to watch, it was also a little charming and a little... enticing.

Miyuki had always played the field before, laying his eyes on a girl in the crowd and betting that he'd be able to get her in his bed that night. His pride drove his attraction, making the seduction that much more heated. That was part of his interest in Reon, too, he knew. The thought of Reon coming home with him over his beloved "Kenta-san" made him more excited these days than stealing away one of his fangirls. If he could do that, Miyuki was all too happy to give Reon a shoulder to lean on, as he listened to him gripe about Nayuta's latest ridiculous demands.

When Miyuki offered Reon a mixed drink to soothe his mind - a secret between the two of them - Reon looked like he was going to refuse it. He stared at Miyuki for a long moment, and said, "You really are nothing like Kenta-san." Miyuki would have taken that badly, had his hand not reached out for the drink anyway. He downed the sweet cocktail in one go, gasping from the burn of alcohol afterward.

"A~ah, Reon-kun, you shouldn't drink so fast," Miyuki gently scolded him, but inwardly crowed at the sight of Reon wincing from the bitterness of it. "You must be really stressed, huh? I mix you up another one." This time Miyuki made sure to add an extra splash of orange juice into it to cover the taste. "Onii-san is always rooting for you, you know."

"...Geez, why are you always saying that...?" Reon took the refill from him, this time pacing himself with a long sip. Still, it was obvious that the alcohol was getting to him. He didn't even move away when Miyuki sat beside him on the couch, their thighs touching. Maybe he'd had a better chance at this than he thought...

Emboldened, Miyuki decided to try his luck, oh so delicately brushing his fingers over Reon's knee. "You know... Sometimes I wonder if what you really need to get an extra edge is to blow off some steam. Guys like Nayuta and Kenta can rush ahead without taking care of themselves, but normal guys... if they get too pent up, they'll start making all sorts of mistakes, you know?"

"So what?" Reon grumbled, obviously offended that Miyuki was implying he was on a different level to the both of them. "You wanna set me up with one of my groupies or something?"

"Ha!" Miyuki couldn't stop the burst of laughter that came out. Reon glared at him, but the slight redness to his face made it look like a cute pout. Miyuki thought he was here being bold while Reon clearly didn't catch even the slightest hint of what he was trying to do. He put more purpose into the hand he had brushing against Reon's leg, firmly drawing it up his thigh. "I'm saying you could let onii-san here help you with things."

If alcohol had made Reon's face pink, then the combination of it and embarrassment turned it bright red. "M-Miyuki-san!" he said, hushed, as though there was someone hiding in Miyuki's apartment that would be scandalized over such a thing. "I don't..." he started, then tried to brush away Miyuki's hand.

"Hey, hey..." Miyuki leaned in, giving Reon a reassuring smile. "Don't take it so seriously. There's nothing wrong with it. Band mates do things like this all the time."

Reon frowned, no doubt thinking about his past with the original formation of GYROAXIA. Before he could say anything else, Miyuki went on. "I just thought it would help you loosen up before the big concert next week. I know you're not getting any from the girls that are eyeing you..."

"Of course not... I'm not you, Miyuki-san - a-ah," he gasped as Miyuki dragged his hand further upward, against his groin. Miyuki had to laugh at how eagerly Reon's dick sprung up against his touch.

"Wow. You're even more pent-up than I thought."

"Miyuki-san! Don't -" Reon's voice faded into a moan as Miyuki stroked him through his jeans. Even if he wasn't sure about Miyuki touching him, it was hard for him to resist the promise of no-strings-attached pleasure. And that was just fine for Miyuki. He couldn't help but wet his lips, his voice lowering, "Don't worry, Reon-kun. I won't do anything bad. I can use my mouth if you want."

Miyuki could hear Reon swallow hard at that. He was such an obvious virgin, never even having had a blowjob before... Reon couldn't even squeak out an acceptance of it, but the way he was looking at him, earnestly waiting to see if he was really going to do it said enough. Ah, even if Reon was a little tipsy - but that just made him more amenable, see? He couldn't have Reon running out on him like he usually did.

He unzipped Reon's pants and carefully pulled his dick through the fly. Mmm... Bigger than he expected, but nothing Miyuki couldn't handle. Especially not when it was already starting to glisten with precum, and Reon's deep breathing was loud in his anticipation. Reon, who always preferred to look Kenta's way over his, was now watching intently, half in disbelief as Miyuki leaned over and licked at the head of his cock.

"Uhn!" Reon's whole body flinched at the touch, and Miyuki bit back another chuckle. His hand firmly wrapped around the base, and he rolled his tongue around the tip of his cock, relishing in the whimpering noise Reon let out in response. Without giving him a chance to recover, Miyuki took him into his mouth, sucking lightly. Reon's hands, once delicately pressed to his own chest, immediately reached out. He was expecting Reon to thrust into his throat, but he didn't think his fingers would twist in his long blond hair, pulling his head further into his lap.

Miyuki couldn't help but moan, his hands falling to Reon's hips, content to let Reon do as he wished. This was for Reon to blow off steam, he said - and nothing would do that faster than clutching his fists into his hair and fucking his throat. Miyuki resisted the urge to gag around him as Reon's cock dragged against the back of his tongue, then pushed further again. Saliva dripped messily down his chin, drenching Reon's pants as he pushed Miyuki's head back and forth over his cock.

"M-Miyuki-san - fuck," Reon called breathlessly, moaning his name as he raised his hips, burying Miyuki's nose into the denim of his jeans. Miyuki's mouth was wide, slack, letting Reon use him like a fuck toy, getting out whatever frustration he needed.

"Miyuki-san!" his voice pitched higher, and he shuddered, unable to take the pleasure of it for long. He leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and muttering swears under his breath as his climax hit. Miyuki could feel it in his throat when he was there, the way Reon's cock pulsed. He yanked at Miyuki's hair, sobbing as he thrust one last time, pouring his semen down Miyuki's waiting throat. Miyuki's jaw was sore and he'd have to scold Reon for pulling on his hair so hard later, but he was too satisfied to even bring it up.

When Reon released his head, Miyuki slipped his mouth off Reon's softened cock, and looked at the overwhelmed form in front of him. His eyes were wet, his mouth open wide with panting breaths, so close to passing out from the intense experience. Miyuki wiped the mess of drool and precum from his face, excitement surging through him at claiming one of Reon's experiences for his own. Just one - for now.

"See, Reon-kun?" he cooed. "Bet it feels good to finally get that out. Whenever you need some help, you can come to onii-san, okay?"


End file.
